The beauty and the beast
by Elyniel
Summary: Arlong emprisonné à Impel Down profite du remue ménage créé par Luffy pour s'enfuir. Par la suite il va faire la rencontre d'une jeune femme qui changera sa vie ...
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour, ceci est ma première fanfiction et j'ose enfin la publier sur ce site. J'ai eu un coup de coeur pour le personnage d'Arlong dans One piece et j'avais envie de créer ma propre histoire en rapport avec lui.

Cette histoire n'est pas parfaite mais je l'ai écrite avec plaisir, j'espère que vous passerez également un agréable moment lors de votre lecture. Veuillez m'excuser pour la présence d'éventuelle fautes d'orthographes... Et bien évidemment le personnage d'Arlong ne m'appartient pas ainsi que tout les autres présent dans l'univers de one piece.

Je remercie d'avance ceux qui voudront me laisser un commentaire. J'essayerais de tenir compte de toutes les remarques. Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de l'histoire :)

* * *

Arlong était enfin sortit pour la deuxième fois de cette infâme prison qui à son plus grand malheur était remplie des êtres qu'il détestait le plus. Ces derniers mois passés en leur compagnie l'avait rendu encore plus agressif et hargneux envers eux. Sans parler des tortures qu'ils avait enduré jours après jour depuis qu'il était là bas. Cette évasion massive était des plus inespérée pour lui et il en profita pour s'enfuir sans faire de remous. Bien évidemment, il avait appris qui avait déclenché cette pagaille au sein de la prison et cela le mettait hors de lui mais il savait également que pour le moment il ne pourrait rien faire pour se venger. Ce qui n'arrangea en rien son humeur qui devint vite massacrante.

Alors que tout le monde s'affairait à trouver un transport pour les emmener loin d'ici, il n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta à l'eau. Etant donné sa condition il pouvait sans mal nager de nombreuses heures sans éprouver la moindre fatigue. Muni d'une détermination à toute épreuve, il ne reculerait devait rien pour échapper à ce calvaire même si pour cela il devait nager des jours entier.

Il nagea en effet plusieurs jours et chaque minute qui passait lui semblait être une éternité dans cette immensité bleu aux reflets irisé qu'est l'océan. La faim et la soif le tiraillaient et ses muscles commençaient à le faire souffrir. Bien que sa volonté lui permettait de continuer il se demandait si son corps tiendrait le coup. Il ricana; quel fin misérable ce serrait que de mourir de fatigue en pleine mer.

Soudain l'espoir revint lorsqu'au loin il aperçu un navire. Il semblait assez grand et robuste. Ce n'était ni un bâtiment de la marine, ni un navire pirate. L'ensemble faisait plus penser à un bateau de plaisance mais appartenant à quelqu'un de riche. Car bien qu'il n'y ai pas une profusion de décorations et détails, les matériaux employés pour la construction du navire ainsi que sa dimension en elle même avait du coûter une fortune.

Arlong ne savait pas qui se trouvait à bord mais il se dit qu'un bateau pareil ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un riche bourgeois humain.

Cela le répugna, ces hommes là était les pires. Ceux qui avait fait tant de mal à son peuple en enlevant ses congénères afin de les réduire en esclavage. Ces hommes là étaient évidemment les plus intouchable car voyageant peu et se cachant derrière les forces de la marine ou encore derrière leur petite armée personnelle. Le haut du gratin et les plus ignobles était bien évidemment les Tenryuubito qui se croyaient si supérieur et intouchable.

Sur ses pensée, il s'approcha plus près bien décidé à réduire en morceau les occupant de ce navire avant de s'en emparer. il vit que l'ancre avait été jetée ce qui lui faciliterait la tâche afin de grimper à bord. Il saisit l'épaisse corde retenant l'ancre et commença son ascension discrète et rapide.

Arrivé en haut, il scruta attentivement les environs. En face de lui se trouvait seulement une jeune femme assise dos à lui à une table. Elle semblait plongée dans des documents se trouvant devant elle. En la détaillant quelque peu il se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle devant être soit la propriétaire du bateau soit quelqu'un de sa famille.

En effet; ses atours étaient simple mais l'étoffe était riche .Elle était vêtue d'un long kimono de soie bleu aux reflets opalescent qui se mariait à merveille avec le bleu turquoise de l'océan. Sa peau était d'un blanc immaculée et irréel qui tranchait avec ses longs cheveux noirs bleutés attaché en un chignon qui laissait tomber quelques mèches sur ses épaules.

Arlong serra les dents ne pouvant plus supporter la vue de l'humaine qui lui faisait horreur. Il s'assura que personne d'autre n'était présent avant de se ruer vers l'objet de sa haine prêt à le réduire en pièce. Ce n'était plus qu'une bête déchaînée voulant dévorer tout ce qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Armé de ses crocs il perça la chair de l'humaine à la base de son cou. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour la tuer un simple coup aurait suffit mais le fait d'exécuter un massacre sanglant lui plu au plus haut point.

Le sang s'écoula et Arlong eut un goût métallique dans la bouche. Soudain il ressentit une violente douleur provenant de son ventre suivit par une décharge électrique qui lui parcouru le corps. Il lâcha prise; ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir et il ressentit une vive douleur à la tête. Il avait l'impression que celle-ci allait exploser. Il tomba à genou avant de retomber par terre les yeux hagard.

Vaguement conscient, il entendit que ça s'agitait autour de lui. De nombreux bruits de pas rapides, des paroles qu'il ne pu saisir et la vague impression qu'on le transportait fut tout ce qu'il pu saisir sur l'instant.

Peu à peu il reprit ses esprits même si ses membres refusaient de bouger.

-J'espère que je ne l'ai pas tué, fit une voix féminine.

-Voyons madame voyez dans quel état vous êtes; vous saignez, ne vous préoccupez pas de ça et venez vous faire soigner, fit une autre voix féminine.

-Pas le temps.

-Mais... c'est que je m'inquiète de votre état...

-Je suis solide.

Un soupir se fit entendre puis plus rien.

Arlong sentit qu'on le déposait sur quelque chose de mou. Il ouvrir péniblement les yeux et vit la jeune femme qu'il avait mordu au dessus de lui. Ses yeux rouge sang le transpercèrent et le liquide vital qui s'écoulait du cou de la jeune femme rendait le tout inquiétant. Elle posa deux doigts dans le cou de l'homme poisson au niveau de sa carotide.

-Tout va bien, fit-elle indifférente en enlevant ses doigts.

Il vit ensuite qu' elle lui prenait le bras et l'instant d'après quelque picotements se firent sentir. Suite à cela il réussit à rétablir la connexion avec ce bras qu'il ne sentait plus peu de temps avant. Il vit le même phénomène arriver lorsque tour à tour elle le toucha aux jambes et à son autre bras. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger mais il était soulagé d'avoir de nouveaux de la sensibilité sur ses membres.

-Bien ceci étant fait je t'attend dans la salle de bain afin de me soigner Alia.

-je vous suis madame mais que faisons nous de lui?

-Laisse le ici, il ne risque pas de se sauver avant plusieurs jours, j'y ai été un peu fort.

\- Bien madame.

Arlong entendit la porte se fermer puis plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Bien qu'encore quelques peu dans le gaz il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il allait lui arriver maintenant. il sombra malgré lui dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

-C'est une sale blessure madame vous risquez d'en garder une vilaine cicatrice sur votre magnifique peau.

-Cela m'est égal, fit la jeune noble l'air absent.

Alia savait que quand Dame Kalyndra était dans cet était mieux valait ne pas la déranger. Elle se pressa de finir de la soigner avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une fois seule la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'immense baignoire qu' Alia avait remplie d'une eau chaude aux herbes relaxantes sous sa directive.

Elle fit glisser sur son corps son kimono ensanglanté avant de descendre dans l'eau chaude. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Sa blessure immergée commença à piquer se rappelant à son bon souvenir.

-Haine et colère... chuchota-t-elle fronçant les sourcils en regardant par la fenêtre le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

Arlong était réveillé depuis un petit moment et ruminait sur sa situation. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger ce qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point et le fait qu'il ne sache rien sur cet endroit et ses occupants ne faisait rien pour améliorer son moral. Au bout d'un moment il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se contenta de se relever du mieux qu'il put l'air menaçant. Il vit entrer la jeune femme qu'il avait mordu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est de votre faute si vous êtes dans cet état. le réprimanda-t-elle.

l'homme poisson était abasourdit il n'avait certainement jamais imaginé se faire ainsi gronder comme un gamin. Encore moins de la part de cet être inférieur.

-Mais je suis néanmoins désolée de vous avoir mit dans cet état, reprit-elle sur un air plus doux. Puis je vous demandez votre nom ?

Il hallucinait complètement, quel était cette réaction étrange? Il était en train de rêver il n'en n'était pas possible autrement. A moins que cette humaine s'inquiétait juste d'avoir abîmé sa marchandise. Car il avait bien imaginé finir esclave. Cela devait être cela, l'humaine avait juste une drôle de façon de s'exprimer.

Il ignora sa demande se contentant de la fixer avec hargne.

-Je vous ai apporté votre repas, je vais vous aidez à vous relever pour manger, reprit elle en changeant de sujet et en s'approchant de lui.

-Ne me touche pas humain, cracha-t-il.

-Très bien je peux vous laisser comme ça mais manger allongé n'est pas aisé vous risqueriez de mourir étouffé, ironisa-t-elle.

-Je ne veux rien qui vienne des humains, reprit il méchamment.

-Pour vivre il faut se nourrir et je crois que vous êtes affamé sinon vous ne vous serriez pas jeté comme ça sur moi cet après midi, sourit-elle.

Il ouvrir la bouche puis la referma se contenta de la regarder d'un oeil mauvais.

-Allez; laissez vous faire, je vous jure de ne vous faire aucun mal.

Il éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr, de un; un humain normal n'en est pas capable et de deux; tout ce que vous voulez c'est bien m'entretenir afin de me vendre à bon prix en tant qu'esclave.

-Ca c'est vous qui le pensez.

-La parole d'un humain ne vaut rien.

-Si vous le dite, personnellement je sais ce que je vaut et l'appréciation de quelqu'un qui ne me connait pas ne vaut rien également.

Il la regarda avec haine. Elle se contenta de s'approcher de lui et de l'installer afin de le nourrir en passant outre ses menaces et coups mortels éventuels.

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit, assiette en main prête à lui donner la béquée.

-Vous me laissez vous nourrir et puis je m'en vais, c'est peut être humiliant pour vous mais vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que plus vite vous vous remettez plus vite vous pourrez vous enfuir ou essayer de me tuer et pour cela il vous faut reprendre des forces.

Il la regarda l'air méfiant.

-Ecoutez si je voulais vous tuer ce serait déjà fait alors ce n'est même pas la peine de penser que c'est empoisonné et si vous ne m'estimez pas capable de vous tuer la seule option à laquelle vous avez pensé c'est que je vous vende et pour ce faire vous tuer serait peu judicieux. CQFD, mangez maintenant s'il vous plait.

Il s'exécuta non sans dégoût en pensant de toute ses forces que plus vite il se rétablirait; plus vite il pourrait tenter quelque chose pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Une fois le repas fini la jeune femme reprit l'assiette et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bonne nuit, reposez vous bien, fit-elle avant de sortir.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Arlong se réveilla de méchante humeur, il en avait assez de sa position de faiblesse ainsi que de ne pas pouvoir bouger pleinement. il arrivait à serrer les poing et bouger les pieds mais de la à pouvoir lever un bras ou une jambe c'était une autre affaire. Malgré son humeur, il laissa l'humaine le nourrir sans répliquer. Il garda juste son masque de haine en regardant l'humaine de ses yeux de glace mais cela ne semblait être d'aucun effet.

Après le repas, elle le quitta afin de donner la vaisselle sale à ses domestiques. Elle revint peu de temps après et retrouva l'homme poisson en train de regarder la mer par la fenêtre.

-Vous retrouverez votre liberté, patience, fit elle en l'observant.

Il lui lança un regard noir trouvant particulièrement horrible sa manière de le torturer.

-Voulez vous lire quelque chose afin de vous occuper?

Il tiqua cette remarque ne serait venu à l'esprit d'aucun humain car à voir sa dégaine on l'aurait d'office catalogué dans bête sauvage sans instruction et lui donner un livre ne leur aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit et encore moins le fait de l'occuper.

-Je peux également vous proposer de rester afin de vous tenir compagnie et éventuellement d'entamer une conversation mais je pense que ma présence vous indispose.

Quelque chose clochait, que se passait il ? Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de l'humaine et cela l'inquiétait. Etait ce pour mieux le tromper? Dès lors ce stratagème devait être pénible pour l'humaine à moins qu'elle éprouvait un plaisir malsain plaisir à le torturer ainsi. Ne sachant que penser il resta méfiant et ne montra que sa haine envers les humains.

-Qu'en ai je à faire de discuter avec une faible.

-Vous préférez lire, pas de soucis que souhaitez vous? fit elle en ne prenant pas compte de sa remarque. Je crois savoir ce que je peux vous proposer, je revient de suite.

Sur ce elle s'éclipsa et ne revint que quelque minutes plus tard.

-Voici les journaux de cette année ça devrait vous intéresser car au vue de votre tenue vous avez du être un moment sans nouvelles du monde.

Il grinça des dents, en effet elle avait vu juste en même temps avec la tenue de bagnard qu'il portait toujours c'était facilement devinable bien que beaucoup n'aurait pas prit la peine de remarquer ce fait. Elle déposa les journaux de telle sorte qu'il puisse lire les premières pages sans devoir bouger ce qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas su faire.

\- A ce propos, fit elle en regardant sa tenue. Je vous conseille vivement de me dire ce que vous aimeriez porter que je le fasse faire par mes domestiques. ils sont capables de réaliser tout ce que vous souhaitez et si vous avez besoin d'idée je dois bien avoir des livres de modèles.

-Je vois tu es de celle qui aime que ses marchandises aient un bel emballage afin de les vendre plus cher.

-Si vous le dites fit elle sans plus de conviction. Mais si vous souhaitez vous enfuir vous seriez moins facilement repérable avec des vêtements commun qu'avec cette tenue.

-A quoi ça rime d'essayer de me donner de faux espoir ainsi? Je trouve ça particulièrement cruel mais je ne suis pas étonné parce que c'est votre vraie nature, cracha-t-il.

-Qu'en sais tu? Je ne suis pas comme les autres humains que tu as rencontré.

-C'est faux vous êtes tous pareils.

-Qu'est ce qui fait que les humains ne vous aime pas? fit semblant de réfléchir la noble. La réponse est la différence et l'inconnu et en quoi ceux-ci intervient-ils? ça leur fait simplement peur. Il suffit d'étudier les principaux conflit de l'histoire de l'humanité pour s'en rendre compte. L'étroitesse d'esprit des humain en est la cause car ils ont peur du changement, de ce qui est différent mais aussi de ce qui leur est inconnu. C'est là que vous intervenez. Vous êtes différents et ils ignorent tout de vous. Les humains vous ont classifié dans les animaux parce que vous étiez quelque peu différent d'eux et vous vous osez changer cela et vous faire une place aux côtés des humains en tant qu'être pensant. Je trouve ça tout simplement remarquable. Votre race est plus courageuse que la plupart des humains car vous n'avez pas peur du changement et mieux même vous l'encourager afin d'avoir un avenir meilleur. Je suis peut être humaine mais je veux participer à ce changement et la première étape est de vous considérer comme mon égal, ce que je fait. Même si vous ne me témoignez que de la haine.

Et vous savez pourquoi je fait face à cela? Parce que je veux vous aider et que je sais que votre haine est le résultat de la maltraitance des humains.

il la regarda interloqué essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Si vous ne savez que dire, ne dites rien, reprit-elle. Contentez vous d'y réfléchir objectivement. Je sais que c'est difficile mais essayez.

Sur ce elle quitta la pièce le laissant seul avec ses pensés. Il admit que son raisonnement était logique mais il avait tellement été trompé par ces satanés humains que ces paroles ne lui semblaient pas réelle et de là à baisser sa garde devant un humain il en était hors de question.

De plus il gardait à l'esprit que la plupart des humains lui étaient inférieurs mais son expérience assez récente le conforta sur le fait de rester méfiant car certains possédaient des capacités leurs permettant de faire jeux égaux voire même de le surpasser.

il se disait qu'il arriverait à bout de l'équipage sans soucis mais que la maîtresse des lieux semblait capable de le maîtriser sans trop de soucis bien que l'admettre lui répugna. Il allait devoir faire attention et dès que l'occasion se présentera filer en douce sans laisser la moindre chance à la noble de le rattraper.

Sur ces pensées, il commença sa lecture des journaux. De grand changement s'annonçaient dans le monde et les nouveaux rookies semblaient bien ambitieux. Les derniers journaux avaient en gros titre la capture de Ace aux poings d'argent célèbre pirate au service de Barbe Blanche. Son exécution avait du se dérouler il y a quelques jours maintenant. Il se demandait comment ça c'était passé et si Barbe blanche était intervenu. Ce qui l'inquiéta car son île était son sa protection bien que cela le répugnait au plus haut point. Mais s'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit ce serait une catastrophe pour son peuple. Mais Barbe Blanche était connu comme était le pirate le plus puissant rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Midi arriva sans qu'il s'en rende compte et la jeune femme réapparu avec son repas. elle s'installa auprès de lui et attendit qu'il ait finit de lire. Sans un mot elle enleva les journaux du lit afin de ne pas les salir.

Elle commença ensuite à le nourrir.

\- Je vous avait demandé votre nom hier mais vous ne m'aviez pas répondu...Pour ma part je me nomme Kalyndra. Vous pouvez m'appeler comme cela si vous le voulez.

-Je pensais que les gens de votre espèce aimaient à se vanter de leurs titres de noblesse. ricana-t-il

-Et pourquoi faire je ne veux pas qu'on me reconnaisse par un nom et un titre qui ne reconnaît pas ma valeur personnelle mais juste la famille dans laquelle je suis née. On ne choisit pas où on naît ni sa famille mais on peut choisir ce qu'on devient et ce qu'on veut réaliser.

-Arlong, se contenta t-il de répondre

Kalyndra sourit contente de ce progrès dans le comportement de son interlocuteur.

-Puis je vous tutoyer et vous appeler par votre nom ? Evidemment l'inverse est également applicable.

Il garda le silence ce qu'elle associa à un oui ou du moins à un " je m'en fout ".

Le repas se termina dans le même silence bien qu'il soit moins tendu qu'auparavant. La jeune femme en profita pour examiner les membres engourdit de Arlong. Elle lui demanda d'essayer de les bouger ou de les lever. Sa sensibilité revenait rapidement car il était doté d'un incroyable système de régénération. Comme la veille elle utilisa de nouveau son "pouvoir" sur lui et il put un peu plus bouger. Avait-elle consommé un fruit du démon, c'était fort probable. Dès lors il ne s'inquiéta plus sur comment lui échapper. Il suffirait que le moment opportun il se jette à l'eau avec et la noie avant de remonter sur le bateau pour s'en emparer.

Avant de partir elle lui ouvrit les journaux aux articles qui l'avait intéressé et lui rappela de penser à des vêtements qui lui conviendrait.

-Sonya viens avec moi j'ai besoin de tes doigts de fée afin de prendre les mesures de notre hôte et d'ensuite lui confectionner des habits à son goût.

La Sonya en question acquiesça et suivit sa maîtresse jusqu'à la chambre de Arlong.

Celui ci les fixa d'un regard suspicieux lorsqu'il vit la domestique accompagnant la noble.

-Sonya ci présente va prendre tes mesure afin de confectionner les vêtements de ton choix. Tu peut également lui en demander plusieurs dans les tissus que tu voudras.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle s'avança jusqu'au lit et l'aida à se lever. Il arriva à se mettre debout mais il se sentait très faible et le fait que Kalyndra soutenait sa masse imposante sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Dans ses conditions la séance de prise de mesure fut pénible et bien que son air menaçant ne le quittait pas les deux femmes semblaient faire comme si il n'existait pas. Une fois les mesures prises et les indications données Sonya ressortit après que sa maîtresse lui eut demandé de ramener leur repas.

Il fronça les sourcils mais comme dire son mécontentement ne changerais rien il se contenta de retourner à sa lecture.

-Il n'y a pas moyen d'accélérer ma guérison ? demanda t'il au bout d'un moment.

-Non

-Pourtant avec tes pouvoirs tu avais l'air de pouvoir le faire humaine.

-Oui une fois par jour, plus cela détruirait tes nerfs, se contenta de répondre la noble. Demain avec mon aide tu devrais pouvoir marcher.

Sonya revint peu de temps avec les repas qu'elle déposa sur la table avant de repartir laissa sa maîtresse seule face à l'hôte imposant. Voyant qu'il allait entamer la conversation, Kalyndra laissa le repas sur le côté.

-Tu m'a dit vouloir aider mon peuple et que tu m'aide en fait parti mais tu as bien remarqué que je suis un prisonnier alors pourquoi m'aide tu en sachant que je hais ton espèce et que je pourrais très bien te tuer une fois remit.

-De un parce que j'ai la capacité de me défendre et de deux parce que je connais ton parcours et je sais ce qui t'a amené à faire ce que tu as fait. Malheureusement tu n'a reproduit que ce que les humains ton fait. Ton park en est un très bon exemple mais en faisant cela, tu n'as réussi qu'à retourner dans un cercle vicieux et nuisible de haine et terreur. Au final tu as reproduit les humains ce qui n'a servi strictement à rien d'autre que soulager ta haine pendant un temps. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne libérer les esclaves de ton park; tout comme Tigger Fisher à Mariejoie.

Kalyndra n'en dit pas plus sentant la rage de son interlocuteur augmenter.

-Je sais que Fisher est un homme que tu appréciait énormément même si quelques différents vous opposait et que la version de sa mort officielle n'est pas la vraie.

-Mais qui es tu?! ragea t-il.

-Du calme je ne suis pas une ennemie. J'ai de nombreux contact et personne de confiance qui récolte ce genre d'information pour moi. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant à une personne ne me faisant pas confiance mais sache que je suis assez haut placé pour pouvoir tout connaître sur ce monde.

Il réfléchit à vive allure; haut placée, noble ...Même le plus haut des noble ne pourrait pas obtenir toutes ces informations... Elle ne semble pas appartenir à la marine ce qui voudrait dire que ça se joue plus haut. Difficile de dire ce qu'elle était exactement mais en sachant cela il se dit qu'il devra faire doublement attention à ses faits et gestes.

\- Mangeons avant que ça ne refroidisse, fit la jeune femme en prenant l'assiette et lui tendant la fourchette.

Lorsqu'il eut finit son repas Kalyndra mangea à son tour sous le regard inamicale de l'homme poisson.

-J'aimerais visiter l'île de ton peuple, lâcha la jeune noble une fois qu'elle eut finit de manger. Elle doit être magnifique. J'aimais énormément les histoire que me racontait Dame Otohime sur son pays et son peuple.

-Tu as connu notre reine? demanda Arlong incrédule.

-Oui il y a longtemps lorsqu'elle est venu à la surface afin de faire accepter au monde le nouvel emplacement de son pays sous le soleil. Je devais avoir 18 ans à l'époque et bien que j'avais voulu l'accompagner sur son île mes parents refusèrent à cause de ma jeunesse et de mon inexpérience.

-Du coup tu dois savoir qu'elle a été tué par quelqu'un de ton espèce, fit il amer. c'est ce qu'il arrive quand on vous fait confiance.

-Oui je l'ai appris, j'ai été peinée de l'apprendre. Un lourd silence tomba avant d'être de nouveau rompu par la jeune femme. C'est également pour cela que j'aimerais me rendre là bas afin de lui rendre hommage.

Arlong réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Comment se faisait-il que cette humaine avait connu la reine. Il avait été au courant de ce qui c'était passé sur l'île et savait également que la reine était partie avec un tenryuubito mais elle n'avait pas du rencontrer beaucoup d'autres humains. Il pâlit, serait ce possible que l'humaine fasse partie de ces familles infâme que sont les tenryuubito!

-une tenryuubito, ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler abasourdi.

-je suis démasquée on dirait... Si je connais la reine Otohime c'est parce que c'est ma famille qui la aidé dans ses démarches. Mes parents étaient les seuls à vouloir l'aider pas comme les autres familles aussi arrogantes que détestables. Il est clair que sans nous elle serait probablement devenue l'esclave d'une des autres familles tenryuubito.

-Tu mens jamais un de ces ignobles être ne l'aurait aidé!

-Pourtant c'est ce que je fais avec toi et je suis bien de cette famille. Nous sommes la seule famille ne possédant pas d'esclaves. Tous mes employés sont libres et ils sont payés pour le travaille qu'ils fournissent.

Elle sortit de sous sa robe un pendentif en or massif avec dessus le symbole de sa maison comme preuve de son appartenance. Bien que ne connaissant que peu de symbole de ces détestables famille il pouvait sans mal en reconnaître le style. Chaque famille possédait une gravure étant la même et seul le symbole du milieu était différent correspondant ainsi au différentes famille. il n'avait jamais vu de pendentif aussi finement ciselé. La qualité et la richesse de l'objet ne faisait laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de son porteur.

-Mais je suis aussi dans la seule famille ayant de l'ouverture d'esprit et l'envie que le monde change en mieux. soupira t'elle. J'aimerais faire tellement plus et participer directement au changement du monde mais de par ma place j'ai accès à des informations essentielles...

-je peux en déduire que tu es en contact avec les révolutionnaires si tout ce que tu m'a dit est vrai mais pourquoi prendrais tu le risque de me faire deviner tout ces éléments c'est plutôt dangereux pour toi.

-En quoi cela l'est? Si tu déteste autant les humains que tu le prétend tu ne va certainement pas t'immiscer dans leurs affaires et je te vois mal aller trouver la marine ou autre instance supérieur afin de leur dire, sourit-elle. De plus si par hasard tu te retrouve capturé ils ne penseront jamais que quelqu'un comme toi posséderais des informations pareilles et même si c'est le cas je crois bien que tu préférerais mourir plutôt que les aider je me trompe?

-Exact, grinça-t-il.

\- Et je rajouterais même qu'en allant au bout de ma théorie si tu leur disais quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ils ne te croiraient même pas. Dans tout les cas ce n'est nullement dangereux pour moi. Je te souhaite donc une bonne nuit puisque l'affaire est close, dit elle en se levant avec les assiettes.

Sur ce elle quitta la pièce le laissant réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était dit.

Kalyndra s'allongea dans son lit et soupira en repensant à sa journée. Celle-ci n'avait pas été des plus facile avec son hôte. il était si réticent à l'idée de se laisser aider par des humains... Elle pouvait le comprendre mais c'était désagréable pour elle de toujours devoir batailler et aller contre la résistance de l'homme poisson. Néanmoins elle pensait réellement qu'il pourrait prochainement l'écouter et lui faire confiance. Le temps et la patience étaient deux chose dont elle ne manquait d'ailleurs pas pour arriver à ce résultat. Mais pour qu'il arrive, elle devait être honnête avec Arlong pour qu'il puisse accepter son aide et plus simplement sa présence en tant qu'être humain.

Elle s'endormit rapidement sur ces pensées qu'elle ne prenait pas comme utopie.


End file.
